The Worthy Foe
by CammyFan
Summary: Rated M for later chapters! Cammy White is a top assassin of the Shadowloo Corp. She had been fabricated in a lab and knows not of friendship or family. However, Cammy's life takes a drastic turn when she meets an unknown masked assassin sent to kill her.
1. Beautiful Soldier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vega, Cammy, or any other Street Fighter characters. Vega, Cammy, and other Street Fighter related concepts are owned by CAPCOM. This work of fiction contains content that may not be suitable for everyone. If subjects such as violence, blood, and sexual content upsets you, PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

Most of the Street Fighter characters' quotes in this chapter were taken from the game, Street Fighter Alpha 3

_I highly encourage reviews on my story!__ Please read thoroughly before relaying your feedback.__ I appreciate all of my reviews. Thank you! _

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

She had been a young girl, barely sixteen, when the images began to flood her mind with confusion and horror. Cammy White was an elite assassin of M. Bison, leader of the Shadaloo Corporation; so fierce and powerful she was given the codename, "Killer Bee". Cammy was a machine; she and the other twelve dolls had killed in the name of their creator, Bison. He had programmed the dolls to obey his every order and operate like robots. Bison was their master and ordered them to personally assassinate on his whim. Cammy had killed without mercy and without meaning. She did not feel and was not supposed to; she was the perfect soldier.

"Target in range... MASTER OF YOGA: DHALSIM. Remaining in secondary combat mode!" Cammy mechanically declared as she approached Dhalsim ready to complete the mission Bison had ordered. She activated the Psycho Power ability to analyze and retrieve every detail of a person's fighting ability to their potential. Her eyes flickered a light purple, "data successfully uploaded!"

"Is she an assassin of Shadaloo?" Dhalsim examined her uneasily and began to methodically move his hands in circular motions in front of himself uttering words unknown to her under his breath. "Her eyes... They are inhuman... Like a machine's," he finally said.

"Your words... Useless!"

In that moment, Cammy remembered everything about her life as painful flashbacks flooded her mind: suspended like a test subject in a glass tube, daily injections of experimental chemicals, and continual psychological and behavioral conditioning. She was restrained in a cold metal chair while images of her master, Bison, were pumped into her psyche as a pleasurable sensation spread throughout her body. The next moment, images of people smiling, politicians, police officers and more were being associated with the emmitance of a severe electrical shock that seemed to scorch her to the bones. One of her many assignments had been to assassinate a government official in England. She had slipped into the large crowd of paparazzi and politicians, and in a flash sprang onto his shoulders twisting his head in a complete 360 degree circle, making a sickening crack as the bone split in two and the blood gushed out like a geyser.

"Aaack... Uuuh... My head... It hurts..." Cammy's body shook as she grasped her head, willing the agonizing memories to disperse.

"I can see inside your mind... Is that confusion or fear?" Dhalsim asked calmly.

"I don't want to know!" She screeched. "_Never_ look into my mind!"

Her last assignment was to kill the Hindu yoga guru, Dhalsim. Dhalsim appeared to have read her aura upon arrival and seen through her eyes an inhuman power that was the work of Shadaloo. He had used his supernatural powers of healing to reverse her brainwashing during their encounter. Cammy's mind had gone from blank and empty to flooded with sudden realization and awareness. Terror struck her and naturally, her brain tried to resist the alteration. She had attempted to kill him but her mind was breaking free of Bison's control. Her suppressed mind, memories and personality were returning to her for the first time.

"I heard Shadaloo has the technology to control human minds..." Dhalsim said softly as he placidly stood analyzing Cammy. "Perhaps your suppressed mind is trying to come out?"

"... Shut up! Leave me alone!" Cammy yelled as she bolted from him; fearing what more her mind had hidden from her all of her life. She did not look back and kept on running.

The meeting with Dhalsim shook her, but Cammy eventually found the destined area where she was scheduled to be picked up: the western dock in Calcutta. The jet black Shadaloo aircraft came into view as Cammy ran towards her only means of departure. Inside, she found Juni and Juli sitting on either side of Bison near the back of the aircraft. The two girls were staring out of the window expressionlessly. She approached them and saluted Bison gracefully as she declared, "Master Bison, data collection retrieved successfully ready to begin next mission."

He slowly turned around to face her, his milky white eyes piercing her empty ones as he replied, "Mission accomplished, my Killer Bee."

Cammy saluted him a second time, then turned to leave, but before she could, Bison halted her, "although... I would like you to answer a question I have..."

Cammy stopped; his question struck her unexpectedly and anxiety filled her thoughts. Her head began to pound painfully again and she attempted to compose herself, but she ended up stuttering, "B-B-Because I..."

"Enough!" He yelled, looking infuriated, "you are aware of your next mission, I suggest you do not fail, Cammy," he warned menacingly. "Juni. Juli." The moment Bison spoke their names, the girls stood up automatically and saluted him like mindless robots. "Juni, you will find me the man named Ryu and Juli, you will find me Ken Masters," he commanded.

The Shadaloo aircraft dropped Cammy off in Greece. In the city of Patras she found a small inn to stay for the night. The following morning, Cammy wandered around the outskirts of Patras until coming to a boat dock. Cammy took a boat to the island of Santorini as Bison ordered. According to his sources, there were reports of experienced fighters around the area southeast of the mainland and she was to collect their physiological, experiential, and psychological data. However, her mission turned out to be far more difficult than she anticipated. The next two weeks consisted of her supposed perfect programming to deteriorate slowly and achingly. Cammy was barely able to fight and complete her missions of extracting fighters' information because of her malfunctioning condition. She was slipping out of Bison's grasp and beginning to question where she was and what she was doing. Her mental pain grew and caused her many caustic flashbacks and bewildering realizations. Visions came into consciousness: being sensory deprived and isolated for weeks then overloaded with bright images and blaring affirmations assaulting her senses...

Suddenly a swooping noise came from behind her and she wheeled around to see a tall man in a white mask standing before her. His blonde hair was long and billowy, his pants were striped yellow and purple, and Cammy was reminded of a matador.

"You're the experimental subject, I've finally found you," Vega said, eyeing his deadly claw in a casual fashion.

"Destination... VEGA; updating the data, COA-002 setup complete," her monotonous voice rang out as she scanned his data. Cammy knew of Vega but had never come face to face with him. She wondered why he was here since Bison had ordered _her_ to take care of collecting fighting data. "You are disgusting," she blurted out abruptly without realizing what she was saying. She had never thought independently before, and her fogged mind was still trying to make sense of her situation.

"Heh heh... Just like a doll yet so _beautiful_ when in agony," he baited, using her distress to toy with her. He could see in her eyes the torment and doubt circling within her. "He requested that you be brought to him alive... in one piece." There was a note of disappointment in his voice.

His words struck her like the instantaneous frigid sensation of ice water. "Experiment...? What do you mean? I am under Bison's direct orders," she replied defensively.

"Hm hm, you are pathetic... You have no idea what you are..." Vega said pitying the young girl standing in front of him. "And now... You will die without understanding why..."

Vega lunged at her, claw at the ready. He had been aware of the girl's strength; Bison had ordered him to observe her over the past few weeks. However, she was incredibly disoriented from the battle of her mind, and her plagued realization that Bison had decided to eradicate her that he figured the battle would be a short one. He was masterful in his approach, knocking her powerfully to the ground but not critical enough to damage her. Vega was sure she would stay down.

The attack knocked Cammy to the rough cobblestone ground. She lay there, dazed by the dynamic blow and the words of this masked assassin. Vega, one of the four grand masters, Bison's best assassins besides the dolls, was sent to kill her. Bison knew of Cammy's altering condition and vowed to destroy her. He decided keeping her alive with a freed mind and body would be a foolish act. Something inside of her stirred, wanting to know the truth about herself and establish her identity, feelings that were completely alien to her. Cammy laboriously pushed herself up off of the ground and back into her fighting stance. Vega raised his eyebrows, a mixed look of curiosity and interest playing on his face.

"I underestimated you..." he said, mildly surprised."It's a shame you'll be destroyed..."

_Destroyed?_ Cammy thought to herself, _but why?_

Vega bent down once and in a split second was in the air with his blades facing downwards. She arched back into a handspring missing his attack by seconds, only to feel the fury of his punches and claw soon to follow. She matched him, punch for punch, and kick for kick. Only once and awhile a claw would capture a scrape of fabric from her leotard uniform. With a final vigorous attack, Cammy blanked and fell gracefully to the ground. Vega approached her cautiously.

"...Why, she is nothing more than an enhanced human! A mere doll!" The sudden realization shocked him and his desire to know more piqued. He stared down at her unconscious body, taking in the utter beauty and perfection of this... girl. "Why... Why should I care...?" He could not deny his feelings and growing curiosity.

"Why did Bison want her? What is he going to do to her...?" Vega pondered, staring off into the distance. "I thought I only cared for worthy foes, but..." he paused to glance at the mysterious girl's face again. "I suppose I should ask him about this girl..."

* * *

Vega's sole purpose for joining Shadaloo was out of self-serving desires to uphold his beauty eternally and to fight the most formidable foe; one who matched his own beauty and strength. He settled for nothing less and took great pleasure in mutilating and eradicating the weak and ugly from the earth, for they were not deserving of life. There was nothing more that _disgusted_ Vega than an uncouth and revolting fighter not even fit to die by his hands. Bison had promised him the most worthy of foes for him to fight along with the guarantee of an immortal body to preserve his celestial beauty.

Vega reported back to Bison to inquire more about that exquisite doll. He feignly saluted Bison as usual and asked, "Tell me... That girl... What are you going to do with her?"

Bison raised his eyebrow and stared at him, and then a smirk spread across his face. "She is my substitute body made during the Psycho Power study," he replied honestly. "But the substitute should never exceed the original," he said with a commanding tone. "A doll should never have its own sense of self."

Vega's eyes widened with shock. The girl... A _substitute _body for Bison... She was far more than a mere doll. She was a powerful weapon being wielded by Shadaloo for Bison's own personal gain. Vega felt disgusted by his blatant disdain for pure beauty and power.

"... Will you kill her because of that? Out of self-preservation? You coward! You can't do that!" Anger flooded through Vega like poison. He could barely believe the utter ignorance and cowardice of Bison and his apparent lack of acknowledgment for absolute beauty. Another disgusting human being obsessed with the trials and tributes of authoritarian power and wealth, and he detested him for it.

"Vega... You are making a vital mistake..." Bison warned as his face twisted into an ugly frown. "That girl is a human weapon with the same DNA as myself... Losing control will cause the Psycho Drive to run wild and-" he cut himself off and sneered, no longer focusing on Vega but off into the distance. He relaxed his stance and unfolded his arms.

"Hee hee hee... Never mind, it's about time... To say goodbye to this body and transport into my new body!" he claimed as he disappeared in a bright flash of purple, leaving Vega to ponder his next move. Just then, he heard the distant sound of helicopters flying overhead. He figured it was Interpol infiltrating the base to find Bison.

Vega hastened down the flashing red corridor of the Psycho Power experimental base. He was looking for the isolated laboratory strictly forbidden to all except M. Bison. He knew the doll had to be locked in there somewhere and was soon to be terminated. Vega could not put the image of that girl out of his mind... Her alluring features were none like he had set eyes upon before and he could not let her perish.

Vega came to a halt in front of the metal sliding doors; they opened instantly due to the self-destruct system being activated. In the middle of the vast laboratory stood thirteen tall glass tubes with what appeared to be girls of about 16 years old floating unconsciously inside. Vega recognized instantly the girl in the very first tube, the most stunning out of all, delicately hovering in mid-air, her bright blonde hair wrapping around her body gracefully. The tanks appeared to be soundproof; he used his claw to crack through the glass, smashing into it with brute force. After many attempts it finally shattered releasing the imprisoned doll from its hold. Vega caught the girl around the waist and carefully laid her on the floor.

_"Bison's substitute... His DNA..."_Vega thought to himself watching the girl's inanimated face as she lay motionless on the ground. _"No... This girl could be reborn as a-"_ he stopped mid-sentence as he contemplated the outcomes. "Well, that could have interesting possibilities, too. All I need is a beautiful and strong foe no matter who it is..."

The girl stirred. She opened her eyes and looked hazily up at Vega. Her expression quickly changed from confusion to panic. The doll shot up like a bullet, glancing around the laboratory wildly as though searching for something.

"I have to rescue the rest!" She exclaimed. "We are not dolls and I will make that apparent to Bison, we no longer serve him."

Vega simply watched her as she expertly typed in passwords and codes into the computers, though as she did, he noticed her eyes glow purple with Bison's Psycho Power. One by one releasing each of the dolls from their test tubes and ushering them to flee and save themselves. Their actions were that of robots but the girl seemed to be able to penetrate their programming. Then, suddenly, the girl let out a curling scream that seemed to reverberate around the whole facility. She fell to her knees, clutching her head as though in severe pain.

"Aaargh! My head! It... It feels like it's going to _explode_!" The girl moaned and panted as she slowly fell to the floor unconscious.

"Heh, looks as though Shadaloo's psycho power still needs some perfecting; this place is worthless now..." He gathered the girl up into his arms. "Come with me, beautiful soldier," he said as he bolted from the facility which exploded minutes later.

Vega had a plan and knew that this girl could become an infallible warrior if given the proper opportunities. She could be the perfect fighter for him, with her stunning beauty and strength, the possibilities were fascinating. He knew just the hands to place her in; their reputation proceeded them and he had heard many alluring tales of their escapades throughout Europe. Vega carried her small frame in his arms and softly placed her down on the front steps of the Delta Red British Secret Service building.

"Until we meet again... My beautiful soldier..." he whispered, and then as swift as a cat vanished into the shadows.


	2. Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vega, Cammy, or any other Street Fighter characters. Vega, Cammy, and other Street Fighter related concepts are owned by CAPCOM. This work of fiction contains content that may not be suitable for everyone. If subjects such as violence, blood, and sexual content upsets you, PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

_I highly encourage reviews on my story!__ Please read thoroughly before relaying your feedback.__ I appreciate all of my reviews. Thank you! _

_

* * *

_

* * *

Cammy awoke to three sets of eyes watching her closely. She had been placed on a medical cot and an IV was hooked up to her arm. Electrodes were attached to her chest and blue cotton sheets were pulled over her body. Her head was spinning and could not remember anything about where she was or who she was for that matter. She attempted to sit up, but hands gently pushed her back down.

"No, no dear, don't sit up that quickly or you'll get dizzy," a man's heavy English accent said in the distance.

"Were you able to find any information on her?" A deeper voice asked.

"Nothing, Colonel," answered the third slightly higher voice. "We searched the girl for I.D., a driver's license, even a name; all we found was this dog tag round her neck."

There was the sound of shuffling feet and the clanking of a metal chain. "A _dog tag_...?" Asked the husky voice quizzically. "CAMM740106, what in the hell is this?" He let out a disappointed sigh. "I guess we will just have to wait 'til she comes around," the man replied.

Cammy noticed a faint beeping noise coming from nearby; she glanced around to see an electrocardiograph monitoring her heart rate. Cammy abruptly panicked; she had no idea of where she was or what was happening to her. She sat up with a jolt and the sound from the machine reading her pulse sped up rapidly. She was able to clearly see the people in the room with her: a tall lanky man wearing a long pearl white lab coat, which Cammy deduced as the doctor, another tall but burly man in a red and camouflage military uniform and standing beside him, a younger man clad in a similar uniform.

Noticing her reaction, the doctor rushed over to her, took something out of his pocket, and immediately began checking her eyes with his otoscope. The bright light stung her eyes at first. "Her pupils are a bit dilated, probably due to her sudden rapid BPM..."

He put the tool back into his pocket and looked at her face. He had hazel-nut colored hair and looked to be in his mid-thirties. "Miss, my name is Dr. Alain, can you tell me what happened to you?" He asked seriously, "I need to know if you need any further medical tests done."

Cammy hesitated at first, realizing that she could not remember anything about herself or how she had gotten here. "I... I don't remember..."

"Do you remember how you arrived here? Had you been drinking alcohol? Had you been mugged or sexually assaulted?" He questioned matter-of-factly.

Cammy glanced up at him and answered with honesty and confusion, "I... I don't remember anything..."

"Alright honey, can you at least tell me your name?"

Cammy shook her head.

"It seems as though you're having some memory loss," he informed her. "Are you having any pain or discomfort?"

"No."

"Alright," he said calmly as he folded his hands in his lap, "this is the Delta Red Special Forces facility and I am the stationary doctor, for now just lie back down and rest. You don't want to put any strain on yourself."

Cammy did as he told. Dr. Alain stood up and began chatting with the other two men as they exited the room leaving Cammy alone and dazed. Studying the room, she realized she was in an infirmary. The walls were painted a soothing cream color and bright fluorescent lights illuminated every corner of the room. Multiple cots stood on the other side, each with their own curtain for privacy. Medical supplies sat on the sink counter and other shining silver tools hung from the wall. Just then, an image flashed in her mind of a glinting metal three-pronged claw pointed directly at her from above, ready to rip and shred-

Just then, the door creaked open. "Excuse me Miss, I had forgotten to ask you before, would you like anything to eat?" The doctor asked kindly.

Cammy suddenly became aware of her rumbling stomach. "Oh, yes, thank you."

Dr. Alain nodded and said, "we have chicken and rice, beef barley soup, tofu and salad for today."

"I don't really care for meat..." Cammy said intuitively as she pondered the variety of food.

"That's fine dear, would you like just the salad and tofu?"

"Yes, please," she responded as her stomach rumbled again.

Not more than five minutes later, he returned carrying her tray of food. "Here you are," he began setting the tray down on her cot, "if you need anything else, just let me know."

The doctor left Cammy to eat her lunch. She picked up her fork and knife and began to slice up the gelatinous chunks of tofu; she nibbled on each piece savoring the taste. She wondered if she had eaten tofu often before turning up here.

On the other side of the wall, Cammy could hear voices discussing in sparse low tones. She stopped chewing and strained her ears to listen, "-something extremely traumatic."

"...and without any head injuries... amnesia was most likely caused by a severe trauma that occurred in her life recently or recurrently."

"Can it be fixed?"

"Yes, according to research conducted by the APA, a combination of medicine and cognitive-behavioral restructuring has the highest success rate."

"It's just..." the deep voice hesitated, "she looks like a high school student, she's just a kid... How did she even manage to get _into_ this restricted area?"

"We checked the cameras Colonel; the one that observes the front area of the facility was found smashed in."

The squeak of the door opening startled Cammy and she flinched as Dr. Alain came into the room wearing a reassuring smile. "All finished?" He asked, eyeing Cammy's half-eaten tray of food.

"Yes."

He strode over to her cot and picked up the tray. "We will need to contact your parents to let them know where you are..." he informed her hesitantly, looking at her with pity.

Cammy suddenly and unexpectedly heard a voice, it echoed throughout her head, a man's insane almost inhuman voice telling her that parents were only hindrances to people; that she was extraordinarily privileged to have been conceived in a laboratory. What did he mean? Who was this man? He seemed to have known Cammy somehow...

She snapped out of the trance when the doctor laid his warm hand on her shoulder. "I'm guessing you don't remember your parents right now."

"I do not have parents," she told him, responding to her sudden cognizance.

Dr. Alain's expression changed instantly to condolence and responded, "Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"No," she corrected him, "I have never had parents, I- I was biologically produced in vitro."

The doctor simply stared at her, then after a few seconds said, "I see. Well you appear to be suffering from some severe amnesia. Colonel Wolfman found you unconscious on the front steps of the main base early this morning and we found no information on you at all. The Colonel checked Britain's citizenship database, but there was nothing on you at all. Unfortunately, because of your debilitating condition we are unable to let you go..." he paused then said, "you will have to remain here under our supervision until you are recovered."

Cammy nodded. She was completely baffled; not only could she not recall her own name, but was oblivious to the fact that she had been found passed out on the doorsteps of a highly restricted secret service facility. What else could have happened to her that she did not know? What was wrong with her? And who was that mysterious man's voice she had heard speaking to her?

Nightfall came around promptly. Cammy had watched out the window as the dewy gray clouds slowly morphed into a deep purple with the radiance of amethyst. She had been having difficulty trying to fall asleep so Dr. Alain gave her some pills to help relax her nerves. Within minutes she was out in a deep slumber for the remainder of the night.

The next morning Cammy was woken up by Dr. Alain's cheerful face smiling at her. He was holding a chart and what appeared to be a bran muffin.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Mmhm," replied Cammy as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Here," he said, holding out the bran muffin to her, "something to give you energy. We're going to have to run quite a few tests today."

"Like what?" Cammy asked nervously, wondering if there was something wrong with her.

"Basic neurological and physiological exams to check a wide variety of functioning essential to good mental and physical health."

She took the muffin and began to nibble on it. Dr. Alain offered her a glass of orange juice which she gratefully accepted. The bran muffin tasted good: semi-sweet with a mellow cranberry flavor.

"I imagine you are feeling very confused right now," Dr. Alain said, sitting on the edge of her cot.

She swallowed the bite of muffin and nodded, then said, "I just... I feel so empty... Like Eve, being created from somebody's rib without any past history or identity..."

"Yes," he responded, "amnesia tends to feel that way. The good news is that it's curable." At these words, Cammy perked up. She stopped chewing her muffin and looked up at him as though in disbelief. "It will take time to regain your lost memories and personality, but it is possible."

The doctor left the room and Cammy stood up to stretch. Her legs felt like jell-o; she began to pace around the infirmary in an attempt to limber up. Dr. Alain and the two men she had seen when she first arrived walked into the room. They were clothed in the same attire when she first saw them; however she recognized a red triangle that rested on the right breast of their uniform. She figured it was the Greek delta symbol for the Delta Red elite forces.

They both formally introduced themselves to her; the tallest brawniest man whom Cammy noticed was bald was Colonel Wolfman and the younger man with flaming red hair, Matthew McCoy

"We wanted to inquire about this metal tag we had found around your neck," Colonel Wolfman held up what appeared to be a dog tag that read CAMM740106. The CAMM suddenly brought to mind a scene where someone was telling her that her name was to be Cammy White... And that she was his best doll... It felt like déjà vu...

Cammy gasped. "I-I think I remember... My name is Cammy... Cammy White."

All three stared at her. Then Dr. Alain replied, "good, little by little your memory will return to you." He smiled genially and said, "well then Cammy, at least we know your name."

* * *

Cammy took a quick shower and hastily pulled her wet hair into two pigtails. She then braided them in a rushed and sloppy fashion, the length of the braids bunching at the nape of her neck. She dressed in the flimsy striped cotton gown Dr. Alain asked her to where for her checkup. The rest of the day consisted of many different medical exams. Dr. Alain first checked her height and weight, making note of her unnatural slight figure, "5'5 and 101 lbs is quite underweight; perhaps I should put you on Ensure once a day." He next checked her vitals, visual acuity, hearing, and nasal passages. However, when Dr. Alain assessed Cammy's reflexes, motor functioning, muscle strength and coordination, he was stunned by how significantly high she scored on them. Her body had barely any traces of fat as he examined her more closely, observing the tight taut flesh that enveloped her petite frame. Though she was quite lanky, her muscles were highly developed similar to that of a body builder's.

The doctor took a few vials of her blood to check for potassium, sodium, Vitamin B, D, magnesium, and glucose levels as well as liver function. He extracted Cammy's blood from the vein in her arm causing her to cringe from the unpleasant sensation. Dr. Alain also took some samples of her saliva to analyze her Adrenal gland functions as well as the lingering of substances she might have ingested upon arrival at the base.

Lastly, the doctor examined her sensory perception and touch reception; as he expected, the girl was extremely tense and jerky, she flinched at nearly every prick and prod of the skin. This seemed to confirm a suspicion of Dr. Alain's when he finally said, "I believe you are suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Cammy."

She sighed; Cammy did not know what to say, deep down she knew he was correct... Something had obviously happened to her and it frustrated her that she could not remember what.

"It seems likely that your amnesia was caused by physical damage as well as psychological... Your breathing and heart rate were somewhat rapid and the twitching and extreme alertness are major signals to me that your sympathetic nervous system is overreacting inappropriately." He paused to glimpse at Cammy's chart in his hand and jotted something down, "I'm going to put you on a low dose of Xanax temporarily for your anxiety."

She nodded.

"As for your memory loss, I will consult a colleague of mine who specializes in the treatment of amnesia to meet with you every other day-" before Dr. Alain could finish, the door burst open with Colonel Wolfman looking slightly disheveled.

"Doctor, Miss White can remain here at the Delta base for as long as she needs. I already discussed the matter with everyone else."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Cammy asked shyly. "I don't want to be a burden or anything-"

"Of course not!" Colonel Wolfman said jovially, cutting her off. "We just need to get some more meat on your bones, and then maybe you can join the Delta Red forces!"

Dr. Alain looked at Cammy and grinned. "Well, looks like you're in luck."

* * *

That night Cammy had a disturbing dream: she was locked in a small glass case with her hands strung up in a tight cord so they hung limply above her head. In the reflection of the glass, she noticed her face which had been powdered white and a candy-apple red gloss painted on her lips. Her hair was let down from its usual pigtail braids so soft cascading curls enveloped her body. A dark purple laced bonnet had been tied to her head and she had been adorned in a matching silk Victorian dress and corset which constricted her bosom like a vice. Her breasts had been lifted as though to be seductively exposed, however the bottom half of the dress puffed out like a parasol down to her knees.

Two men appeared outside of her glass prison and began admiring her as though an object on display. One of them, she noticed wore a white mask that bore two slits for the man's eyes which shone through like two rubies.

"Lovely, isn't she? I created her myself..." The larger man declared arrogantly.

"Mmm... She is the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on..." said the masked man.

Cammy attempted to struggle out of her binds but the ropes would not give; they held her in position.

"I must admire your work, Vega. She looks perfect now."

"You remember our deal, I presume?"

"Ah, yes. She is your doll now."

Cammy tried to scream that she was not a doll and that she did not belong to anyone, but when she opened her mouth to yell no noise came out. She was fixed in place and could not speak; panic spread through her like a virus. She needed to get out. Cammy shot up from the medical cot and recognized her surroundings as the infirmary. It was just a dream, she thought to herself as she breathed out a sigh of relief. Her body was drenched in sweat, her heart was pounding and she had the strangest feeling that she had once known those two men from her dream...


	3. Gloire Dans Le Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vega, Cammy, or any other Street Fighter characters. Vega, Cammy, and other Street Fighter related concepts are owned by CAPCOM. This work of fiction contains content that may not be suitable for everyone. If subjects such as violence, blood, and sexual content upsets you, PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

_I highly encourage reviews on my story!__ Please read thoroughly before relaying your feedback.__ I appreciate all of my reviews. Thank you! _

* * *

The following day, Dr. Alain reported Cammy's neuro and physiological test results to her.

"You appear to be in generally good health, except your potassium and Vitamin D levels are slightly low," he informed her, flipping through her chart. Suddenly he stopped, an expression of bewilderment and shock played on his face; then he glanced up at her and said, "your muscle mass and strength are outstanding for someone of your age..." he trailed off into a murmur still reading the results. "Your body is composed of barely any fat."

Cammy slumped down in her chair as she neurotically twirled a white strand of hair round her finger. Had she been a body builder? What did all of this mean? Cammy pondered various other possibilities and then said quietly, "I-I thought I was just a normal teenager..."

"I am thinking otherwise..." Dr. Alain claimed as he traced his lips with a slender finger. "You truly are a mystery, Cammy; It's as though you've never existed until now. There are no records or information at all on you...

Dissapointment filled Cammy. She felt empty and frustrated. Her flashbacks and dreams were the only shreds of evidence of her life that she had access to; however, if only she could piece them together she would be able to make sense of them. Cammy desperately wished that someone could open up her head and extract all of her memories that were hidden inside.

Dr. Alain insisted on giving her a serving of Ensure and some extra Vitamins with her lunch. Cammy had asked for the sushi, so Dr. Alain brought everything in to her on a tray.

"Sushi has very little fat and calories," he briefed, though Cammy was already aware of this.

She did not mind and drank her Ensure. The nutritional drink had the consistency of a smoothie, but was frothy and creamy. Cammy had asked for the chocolate flavor and was quite smitten with it. Dr. Alain had also given her chopsticks to eat the sushi with; she picked them up and struggled to gain control of them at first, but eventually was able to transfer the sushi from the tray to her mouth. When she finished her lunch, she swallowed down all of the pills Dr. Alain had left for her, one of which was the Xanax. The Xanax made her feel extremely relaxed and she could feel her heart beat slowing down to a more steady rhythm. Cammy laid back onto the soft fluffy pillow and closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

When she woke, the sun was bright and shone on her lurid face. She squinted through the blaring light and sat up, propping herself up with her left arm to keep balance. Cammy stretched her arms and yawned widely as she kicked the covers off her body. She felt fully rejuvinated; she had had no nightmares throughout the entire night. It was the first time she had slept peacefully.

* * *

Dr. Alain had been reluctant at first to let Cammy leave the infirmary because of her unstable mental condition, but Colonel Wolfman convinced him to let her go just for the day. She had been feeling restless from constant confinement in the infirmary, so Cammy was quite grateful for this; she could not wait to explore Delta Red.

The day turned out to be quite eventful for Cammy. Colonel Wolfman showed her around the entire Delta Red paramilitary base and training facility. The place was enormous: about the size of a shopping mall, but with three levels, and the training grounds seemed to extend the length of a football field. The ground level of the main base was vast and spacious with a beautifully sculpted water fountain set in the middle with the words, "Delta Red" embellished in marble. There were two elevators and four doors on opposing sides of the building along with a large contemporary desk made of glass and sleek metal that rested in front of the water fountain. Colonel Wolfman waved to the secretary sitting at the front desk, whose head was hidden behind the MAC monitor.

They trapsed through the seemingly endless hallways past doors with plaques that specified the type of room, "Central Core Power Room", "Storage Room", "Computer and Security Monitoring" rooms, and located at the end of the hallway was a large service elevator that Colonel Wolfman explained goes to "the B8 aircraft platform". Instead they took the stairs to the second level of the base, "the rest of the team should be up here in the administrative office," the Colonel muttered more to himself than Cammy.

He introduced Cammy to the rest of the Delta Red squad: Commander Watson of sector MI-1, ranged weapons expert Matthew McCoy, melee weapons expert Lieutenant Lita Luwanda, and the young computer expert George Ginzu. They all seemed to take a liking to her immediately, "I can show you my high-tech battle simulation machine, it's so cool, we use it to train for hand-to-hand combat," George exclaimed.

"George is quite the computer geek," Lita joked, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"I would love to see it," Cammy replied and George grinned widely.

Cammy followed Colonel Wolfman up the second flight of stairs to the third level. As they continued touring the facility, the Colonel explained to Cammy what Delta Red is. "We are an elite forces paramilitary unit," he said proudly. "Delta Red is not a part of the British military; it is made up of highly trained civilian agents tasked with national and international covert operations and missions."

"What kinds of operations does Delta Red handle?" Cammy asked, with interest.

"Depends on the sector you're in," Colonel Wolfman clarified, "but basically we take on crime syndicates, torture, human and drug trafficking, coup d'etats, terrorist groups, and if necessary, government and corporate investigations."

"What are the different sectors, if you don't mind me asking?" She inquired curiously.

Colonel Wolfman chortled at her timidness and replied, "there are several different departments at Delta Red; sector MI-1 is for Weaponry and Combat Regulation, MI-2 is the Cyber and Communications Division, MI-3 is the Counter-Intelligence Division," they continued down the brightly lit hall as the Colonel pointed out the MI-3 department's office as he spoke. "And MI-4," he continued, "is the Defense and Security Division, MI-5 is the Aircraft Wing and finally, MI-6 is the Advanced Anti-Terrorist Assault Unit."

Cammy was shocked and fascinated by the elaborate complex. Delta Red seemed like such an elite force and she felt completely out of place; she knew she did not belong here. Cammy didn't think she had any of the skills that were required for Delta Red; she was just a lost and confused teenage girl. Why am I even here? she thought dismally to herself. She couldn't help but wonder who had dropped her off here and why? Had it been intended that she end up at Delta Red or was it by mistake?

The Colonel paid no attention to Cammy drifting off in thought and continued talking, "Delta Red does not have a hierarchical structure like you find in the military; we don't use a system of rankings or any of that rubbish here-" he stopped abruptly, noticing the young girls solemn expression.

"Hey, cheer up kiddo! What's wrong?" Colonel Wolfman asked, patting her on the back.

Cammy nearly jumped, she had almost forgotten about him being there. She attempted to act as if nothing was wrong, "oh no, it's nothing..." However, Colonel Wolfman was not convinced.

"I can tell something is up..."

"It's just..." She paused, feeling reluctant to gush about her doubts and worries. "It's just that I feel like a burden, and I don't think I belong here..." After a few moments of silence she cried, "I don't even know who I am!"

The Colonel raised his eyebrows and gave her a warm smile, "Cammy... Don't get discouraged so soon, with the help of Dr. Alain and our team, you'll be able to reclaim your memory and identity. And I do not have any complaints about you staying here if you need to."

Cammy looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"How about you give George's battle simulation trainer a go?" Colonel Wolfman suggested, attempting to cheer her up. "It's quite exciting," he coaxed.

She nodded feeling in higher spirits than earlier.

Colonel Wolfman led Cammy to the training facility; it was very spacious and resembled the main facility with the exception of its high cathedral ceiling. Cammy glimpsed out the window and noticed a smaller refined building that sat about a block away from the training grounds. "That is the apartment complex that houses the operatives at Delta Red."

"So you live there also?"

"Yes"

"Will I be able to live there, too?" She asked excitedly as she gaped at the large estate sitting in the distance.

"I'm sure I can arrange something," Colonel Wolfman smiled with a gleam in his eye.


End file.
